An image forming apparatus of an electrophotographic system is widely spread. Compared with an image forming apparatus of other systems such as an inkjet system, a high-quality image can be obtained in a short time.
The image forming apparatus of the electrophotographic system is equipped with a photosensitive drum and forms an image on a surface of a medium such as a paper using the photosensitive drum. In the image forming process, after an electrostatic latent image is formed on the surface of the photosensitive drum, a developer is adhered to the electrostatic latent image. The developer adhered to this electrostatic latent image is fused after being transferred to the medium.
Since the structure of a photosensitive drum affects the quality, etc., of an image formed using an image forming apparatus, various considerations have been made regarding the structure of the photosensitive drum.
Specifically, in order to prevent the occurrence of image defects due to the occurrence of toner filming or the like, the surface protective layer of the photosensitive drum contains a hardened material of cyanate ester (for example, see Patent Document 1).